


I Never Meant to Leave You

by WriterofGotham



Series: Justice League One Shots [4]
Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bring out the big guns, Clark is confused and angry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lois just loves him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Superman sees Lois and remembers.





	I Never Meant to Leave You

He wasn't himself, he didn't know who he was supposed to be. Angry, he was mad about something and then these people came into view. Friends? Enemies? They appeared human. He saw their heart rate spike, they were going to kill him again. The blast from the one on the right proved it. He wasn't going to die again. He would kill them all first.

He started to fight them; nothing was going to kill him again. He may not know who he is, but he knows how to fight. They were stronger and faster than he thought they would be. They couldn't hold him down even with all of them trying the fast one at least tried to keep up. He kept fighting, he was winning against them and then he showed up, Batman. He remembered a burning sensation, kryptonite, and a phrase he had told him once, "Do you bleed? You will."

His eyes honed in on the Bat as he asked him as he had been asked, "Do you bleed? You will."

He felt a sort of crazy, and uncontrollable anger at seeing him squirm. Why had he killed him? It made him angrier thinking about it because he didn't know why or who, he himself was. Who was he? The Batman made him angry about something else, but he couldn't place it made him see red. He only knew one thing, kill the Batman. Show him what death feels like. 

"Alfred, bring out the big guns!" He heard the Batman say after he threw him into a police car. He wanted to laugh big guns wouldn't keep him down. He picked him up again by the neck and squeezed, as a lady, with beautiful light red hair stepped out of a car, "Clark?" She asked questioningly.

He tossed Batman down and flew to her. He knew who he was now, Clark Kent, Kal El of Krypton and she was his Lois. The woman that he could count on; he remembered seeing her, kissing her, and telling each other their dreams. The last time he saw her she had been crying, he had been dying then. He had always listened for her heartbeat; she was someone that he loved, and protected. He was Superman, but Clark was back and he wasn't going to leave Lois again. He felt like he had been gone too long from her already.

He swooped up Lois and headed for home, Kansas. When he landed he saw that the corn was had grown so high, how long had he been dead? The home he grew up in, and lived in for years was for sale. His mom didn't have the farm anymore?

"I have a lot of catching up to do." Clark said as he set her down on the porch, "what have I missed out on?."

" So much, Clark." She said as she leaned into him, just breathing him in and feeling his solid body that was real, unlike the dreams that had haunted her.

"I never meant to leave you. I love you, Lois." Clark told her as he fingered her hair breathing in her lavender shampoo and vanilla perfume. 

"I know, Clark. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> was trying to get ideas on what to write today, so I asked my Mom who her favorite characters were in Justice League. She told my Wonder Woman and Superman and she said that she loved the part that Superman didn't know who he was until he saw Lois. I realized that was such a good part I couldn't just leave it alone. I hope I have the scene right I wasn't sure about the sequence of events. I remembered the best I could.


End file.
